Liquid cooling systems typically have a radiator and a shunt vessel connected to the radiator for providing an additional coolant reservoir and/or expansion space as the temperature of the coolant is heated under operation of, for example, an internal combustion engine. Such shunt vessels may also include a reservoir accessible through a sealable opening in the shunt vessel having a removable cap. Coolant may be added to the liquid cooling system by removing the cap and adding coolant. In liquid cooling systems, such as described, during the process of adding coolant to the liquid cooling system, an air pocket may form in a transfer conduit connecting the shunt vessel to the radiator, which may restrict the adding of additional coolant. As a result, the air pocket in the transfer conduit may inhibit the filling of the liquid cooling system to the desired level. At least, such an air pocket may increase the filling time of the liquid cooling system. Such difficulty may cause incomplete filling which may result in inadequate cooling of the internal combustion engine and other systems requiring cooling.
Additionally, shunt vessels may be constructed of a non-metallic material. Such shunt vessels may have a flange portion through which coolant passes to the liquid cooling system. Often a flexible non-metallic transfer conduit, for example, a rubber reinforced hose, may be connected by a clamp to the flange portion and connected by a clamp to the liquid cooling system. The flange portion may be deformable under clamping forces related to the connection of the non-metallic transfer conduit to the flange portion. This connection may be prone to leakage and, in extreme conditions, failure of the flange portion because of deformation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,069, dated Aug. 28, 2007, to Alfred A. Gunther, discloses an active de-aeration system for automotive coolant systems. A coolant fill tube is connected to the head/block of an internal combustion engine and has a de-aeration baffle connected to a vent tube disposed within the fill tube. Such a de-aeration system is suitable for venting air from the head/block. However, such a de-aeration system is not capable of venting air from a transfer conduit connected between the fill tube and the liquid cooling system.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the deficiencies set forth above.